


Bloodlust

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adrian Crevan - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Attempted Suicide, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Grelliam, Inspired by Raising a Bat, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Pandora Hearts - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Vampire AU, depressed vincent, grell x william, pandora hearts character, slightly omegaverse, the undertaker's name is adrian crevan, trigger warning, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Vincent has a problem...he was born with too much blood. Adrian has an issue...he needs blood to survive. The two meet and form an unlikely bond.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker, William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Vincent has an issue. The issue is one he was forced to develop in order to adapt and survive in his family. What is the issue? Well, Vincent has an abundance of blood. He has _too_ much. He has done all that was necessary to keep his body in a constant "normal." Whatever that means...he participates in every blood drive ever. He takes blood out daily and donates that too. He just can't keep it. If his levels of blood kept going at the rate they usually went, his body wouldn't be able to maintain homeostasis. His heart would work too hard and ultimately fail him. He was born with this. But, it also got worse because of his mother. So, it was a lose lose. 

Vincent sighed. He could feel himself needing to get rid of blood. His body was rebelling against him. He leaned up against a wall and groaned. It was just going to be one of _those_ days. Vincent was too tired to think about the footsteps behind him. He was too sleepy to notice the sounds of flapping wings. All he could think about was how much he wanted to _sleep_. He wanted his body to go back to normal, whatever normal was.

He felt a pain in his neck and realized he was in an alleyway now. When did that happen? Vincent cried out as his neck burned. His blood was leaving him. He didn't know what was going on. Vincent tried to focus. It felt too strange. The pain stopped and Vincent could feel someone breathing down his neck. "I'm sorry," a voice apologized. "I'm really sorry," the stranger apologized again and fell on top of Vincent. He was stuck holding a stranger's body as he continued to bleed from his neck.

"Is this...?" Vincent didn't want to say it. He just continued to hold the man that had saved him from so much agony. The two might be able to form some sort of contract. They were clearly compatible. Wait. Vincent carefully allowed the man to fall to the ground. He recognized him from somewhere, but where?

"He is in my class," Vincent snickered. So much for keeping his vampirism a secret. Maybe Vincent could use that to his advantage. He felt much better giving a vampire his blood than a random stranger. Vincent picked up the male and carried him back to his apartment. The guy looked tired. Besides, the two needed to talk.

Vincent placed the male on his bed. He had long silver hair. He looked like a vampire, to be honest, so it made sense that he was one. The male opened his eyes and sat up. He stared at Vincent. His eyes were a mixture of green and yellow. Vincent loved it. He didn't want to admit that to himself though. 

The vampire looked terrified. He licked his lips and tasted the blood. He moved to the edge of the bed closest to the wall and curled up in a ball. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have...but I was starving...please don't report me," he begged. Vincent couldn't help but pity the poor creature.

"It's perfectly alright," he smiled. The vampire didn't look the least bit relieved. He just looked more scared. "I've got an abundance of blood. You did me a favor," Vincent explained. The vampire breathed a sigh of relief. "I think, we might have the beginnings of a mutually beneficial relationship," Vincent sat down on the bed. His neck was still bleeding slightly from the earlier biting. The vampire looked hungry. He was trying to keep himself from drinking any more. How long had it been since he'd gotten his nourishment? Vincent, if he wasn't such a bastard, might've been concerned for the male.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked. The vampire didn't respond. His eyes were fogged over. They were only staring at Vincent's neck. It was likely that he couldn't hear a word of what Vincent was saying. How unfortunate. Vincent wiped a droplet of his blood with his finger and pressed it to the vampire's lips. The vampire still had such restraint, it was adorable.

"Drink," he said. The vampire didn't have to be told twice. He began to suck on Vincent's finger. His teeth lightly pressed against Vincent's skin. He might be a starving vampire but at least he was trying to be polite. Vincent applauded his efforts. He could barely feel the blood leaving his body.

"I'm sorry," the vampire apologized. "I shouldn't have taken so much," he looked down to avoid Vincent's gaze. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"No need to worry," Vincent smiled and patted the vampire's head. "This amount is nothing compared to what I'm used to. I have an overabundance of blood, you see," he continued to pat the head of the vampire. Eventually, the being leaned into his hand like a cat would.

"Aren't we in the same class?" he asked. "Aren't you afraid I'll tell people about you?"

Truthfully, the vampire hadn't thought about it. Terror revealed itself in his eyes. "Please don't," he begged. "I don't want my parents to be in danger."

"Then how about we make a deal?" Vincent suggested. "I'll give you my extra blood and you'll be my servant." The vampire thought about it for a moment. He didn't have anything to lose. He might as well. This was safer than hunting on a daily basis. Right? He nodded.

"Feel free to spend the night," Vincent offered. "I only have the one bed though so it might get cozy." Vincent plopped down on the bed and began to drift off.

"I haven't introduced myself," the vampire poked Vincent's cheek. "Don't you want to know my name?" Vincent didn't respond. He was too tired to force himself awake. The vampire fixed his position and curled up next to him. This was the first time he'd been this close to a human before. Other than his mom, of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Adrian," was the first thing the vampire said when Vincent woke up. Vincent yawned. He nodded and grabbed his things for the school day. College was a mess. He was a mess. Moral of the story: he never wanted to do this again. 

Adrian simply followed behind him every step of the way. They were in the same classes so he just used Vincent's things. People glanced in their direction. Adrian had a peculiar appearance, it was no wonder that people stared. Vincent had a strange appearance too, for that matter. They were a match made in heaven.

Vincent hadn't answered Adrian. He ignored him for the most of the day. The vampire didn't need to ask to borrow a pen or a book or anything. Vincent offered every time. Instead of a servant, this male was more like a pet. A dog that followed Vincent around. He wasn't that useful. Vincent didn't regret his decision though. In time, he might.

"Are you going to live with me?" Vincent asked. It was the first thing he had said all day. Adrian blushed underneath his fringe.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course not," Vincent sighed. "I can barely afford my own living expenses. I can't take care of yours too."

"I don't need human things," Adrian insisted. "All I need is you."

"Quite the romantic," Vincent laughed. "The answer is still 'no.'" Adrian looked down at the ground. He wanted to stay but if he wasn't going to be allowed to, he needed to return home. His parents were kind. They'd forgive him for being gone so long. But, for some reason he just didn't want to leave Vincent alone. The guy gave off this vibe...Adrian didn't know how to explain it. He just seemed _hurt_. He didn't want to be alone but he was pushing people away. Adrian wanted to help but he didn't know _how_.

Adrian grabbed Vincent's hand. "What are you doing?" Vincent asked him.

"I thought a hug might be too bold of me," he confessed. So, I'm holding your hand," he explained.

Vincent pulled his hand away. This vampire was strangely clingy. "Go home," he said. Adrian reluctantly left. He didn't want the human to get mad at him and end up breaking his promise. Vincent thought that Adrian was only concerned with his blood, but that wasn't necessarily the case. Adrian had fallen for Vincent. It didn't take much.

With the vampire gone, Vincent worked on his homework for the day. The apartment felt quiet without the vampire around. _Too_ quiet. Vincent remembered the room his mother had put him in as a child. She was so concerned with her _science_ that she forgot Vincent was her _son_ , and not a test subject. He remembered the needles. Day after day. He remembered them. Vincent cringed. He half wished that Adrian had stayed. But, he didn't regret telling him to leave. Vincent was used to being alone.

There was a knock at his door. Vincent rarely got visitors. He stood at the door and debated on whether he should open it or not. Ultimately, he did. His mother stood there with her traditional grin. It was the standard expression she gave all of her subjects. "I need you," she gestured for him to follow her.

"What makes you think I'll come with you so willingly?" Vincent spat. 

"It's simple, you have no other choice," Claudia smiled and gestured to the boy standing beside her. "Your wife is dead, Vincent. Your son is in my care because you weren't around to claim him. Would you rather him be the test subject?" Blackmail. Leave it to his mother to use such a thing. "I birthed you into this world, Vincent. I have the right to take you out of it," her eyes revealed no emotion except for her lust for science.

"I have classes to attend," Vincent tried to find a proper excuse.

"You'll make more money serving my needs than you ever would with an educated career," she smiled. Vincent knew she was right. "I'll take care of everything. No need to worry about your apartment, school, or anything else, just come with me," she held out her hand for Vincent to take. He refused to grab it. He simply closed the door, not even bothering to lock it, and followed his mother.

"My boy," Vincent offered his hand for the child to take, "Do you remember me?" he asked. The boy hid behind his grandmother. He had no memory of this strange man that stood before him. He must be about three years old now. Vincent felt his heart break in two. Ever since the car accident, Vincent hadn't been able to cope with Rachel's death. He'd gone away to college to try and become something new. He thought his son had died. No one had ever tried to reach out to him. He didn't know his son had survived until this day. The boy was beautiful.

"Sebastian," Claudia called. A boy dressed in black walked down the hallway to greet Claudia. He didn't look more than two years older than Ciel. "Take Ciel to the car for me. My son and I have some conversing to do." The boy nodded and grabbed Ciel's hand. Claudia employed children now? Such madness!

"You will not speak to Ciel without my permission. You will not see that boy without my permission. He isn't _yours_ any longer, Vincent. He is _mine_. The version of you that I always wanted. He is perfection. You are swine," Claudia faced Vincent with raw malice. "You are nothing more than a science experiment. Do not think highly of yourself because a few years have gone by."

Vincent repressed his anger. "I understand," he replied. His mother nodded and continued to walk. Vincent followed. He was completely defeated. What about the vampire? Would they ever see each other again? No. He couldn't. His mother would only subject him to tests. He wouldn't allow that. If there was one thing that he must successfully protect in this world, it would be Adrian. He'd failed to protect Rachel. He'd failed to protect his son. He wouldn't fail to protect Adrian. He mustn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten Years Later_

Vincent sat on the lab table with needles in his arms. Many layers of bags lay underneath his eyes. He was pale. His hair was unruly and due to be cut. His body barely had any fat or muscle. He was too weak, too tired, to move.

"Hello Vincent," Diedrich walked through the doors with his clipboard and lab coat. "Your mother is pleased with the results of your last test." Vincent didn't respond. He didn't want to know about how his mother felt. He wanted to leave this place. He would rather die than be subject to this torture any longer. On his next day off, whenever that was, he would ensure that his death took place.

Diedrich still talked and talked. That was his signature move. He just spoke nonsense constantly. Vincent didn't particularly care for it. He didn't hate it, he just didn't love it.

"I want to see my son," Vincent's voice was barely audible. Diedrich had understood him. Diedrich always understood him. But, Diedrich didn't always fulfill his wishes.

"Even if you were allowed to see the boy, he wouldn't recognize you or even wish to see you in this state," Diedrich replied. Vincent knew he had a point but he still hated the idea of it being the truth.

"I want to get out of here," Vincent laid down on the table. He didn't have the energy to cry. He wanted nothing more than to shed a tear. But his tears no longer flowed. He was barely a person anymore.

"I know you do," Diedrich felt pity for Vincent. He had been the only person outside of Claudia that had interacted with the man. Vincent had been so lively before, but the years had taken their toll. He no longer flirted with the doctor like he had in the past. Diedrich missed it, kind of, but he didn't return the sentiment in the way he thought he had. No, he didn't love Vincent. Vincent didn't love him either. Diedrich had just kept him company. Sometimes in a sexual sense. Sometimes not.

In his many years of torture, Vincent remembered the vampire. He felt bad that the two hadn't been able to interact more. He wondered how the vampire was doing. That was the only thing keeping him alive. He wanted to see the vampire again. Would he manage it? Or would he die before that time?

Vincent coughed. He hacked. The only food he was ever allowed was in a liquid form. He hadn't eaten a real meal. He was nothing more than a lab rat. "I want to die," he covered his eyes with his needle-free arm. This life wasn't worth living if he wasn't allowed to really live. Why had Claudia been his mother?

"You can't die, Vincent, or Ciel will be subject to this torture too," Diedrich warned. It was the classic reply that he'd heard over the years. He almost believed it.

"Ciel doesn't have the same condition I do. You should come up with a better threat, Diedrich. You've had ten years to think of one." Truthfully, Diedrich had never thought about the blood issue. He only now realized his stupidity. Vincent was too smart for his own good.

"You may have a point," Diedrich agreed. He continued to run his tests.

"I always have a point, you just refuse to listen to them," Vincent rolled his eyes. The doctor did as he wished. He always had his way with Vincent. The man was the only other person outside of Claudia that Vincent ever saw. He formed an attachment to the doctor. But the doctor only felt pity for him. The relationship would never last more than that.

"Will you stop moving around?" Diedrich frowned.

"Only if you give me a kiss," Vincent smiled.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing these games?" Diedrich scolded.

"Aren't you a little too old to care?" Vincent laughed. "Does that mean you won't give me a kiss?"

"I absolutely will _not_ give you a kiss," Diedrich sighed. Vincent never learned. He was always like this. Although, his outbursts of flirtation had dramatically decreased from the first time the two met. Vincent was losing his will to live more and more as the days went by. He wanted to wither away into nothingness. He wanted to become one with the earth.

"What if I say 'please'?"

"That isn't going to change a thing. You know how Claudia feels about you being in a relationship with anyone."

"Relationship? Please, Diedrich, get over yourself. I never said anything about being in a relationship. I only wanted a kiss," Vincent snickered. Diedrich blushed. He'd assumed without proof. Now he just felt like an idiot.

Vincent knew very well that he wasn't Diedrich's type. Especially not like this. His body wasn't healthy in the slightest. He looked like a hollow shell of what he once was. He felt like it too.

"I think that is enough for today," Diedrcih sighed. He gathered his paperwork and left. Vincent waved with his needle-free arm. As soon as the door shut he tore all of the needles out. He winced with each one. He watched as the blood fell to the ground. This amount of blood loss, would it kill him this time?

His vision failed. He had a lot taken out of him today. He felt his body grow cold. He wanted to die. Maybe he would. A familiar voice called out his name. He wasn't sure where he heard it before. He just knew that he had. "Goodbye," he whispered. This was the end. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. He didn't know where he was or where he was supposed to be. Why was he still alive? Bandages were wrapped around his arm. The vampire from so long ago was sitting beside him. He was holding his hand. Was this a dream? Was this reality? He felt real but yet, he felt like an illusion too. It didn't matter. Vincent wouldn't care either way. His life was too messed up to begin with. Having a dream now and then would ease the pain of reality. The problem would be if he started confusing his dreams _for_ reality. Maybe he'd already done that and hadn't realized. 

"Adrian?" The vampire nodded. It was him. Vincent didn't think he would ever see the vampire again. Did he remember their promise? The promise Vincent never had the time to keep?

"I'm sorry," Vincent apologized, "I just _disappeared_ that day." He felt guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have possibly known what would happen.

Adrian didn't say a word. He just continued to hold Vincent's hands. The man had changed a bit over the years. He looked more attractive than the first time they'd met. Meanwhile, Vincent only looked more and more ragged. He was the weak one now. It felt odd.

"Are you going to drink my blood?" he asked.

"No, you need to get stronger," Adrian replied. He had no intentions of drinking Vincent's blood until the man was healthier again. He wanted to bring Vincent back to life. Right now, he looked so incredibly dead. Funny coming from the undead, but still, the point remained. 

Vincent looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The terrors of being in that room for ten years haunted him. He wasn't able to sleep like this. He might never be able to sleep again. Adrian crawled into the bed with Vincent. He held him close and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Vincent calmed down. He wasn't sure why this helped. It just did. He drifted off into the land of sleep that had been so unattainable for these past few years. 

He woke up with Adrian still holding onto him tightly. The scene was nostalgic. It reminded him of the night they first met. Life wouldn't be so bad with Adrian in it. Hopefully. Memories of his mother and his child crept into his mind. He hadn't seen him in ten years. He was never allowed to. As a reward, sometimes, Claudia would show him pictures of the aging Ciel. That was the closest thing he had. Sebastian was looking nice too. They matched each other well.

"I feel like a terrible father," Vincent sighed. "I was a terrible husband too."

"You did the best you could considering the circumstances," Adrian spoke. Vincent wasn't expecting him to be awake.

"How would you know?" Vincent's eyes began to water.

"I know _you_ ," Adrian smiled up at the man. "I know you are devoted to those you love, no matter the situation."

"We barely know each other," Vincent sighed.

"We know each other enough," Adrian continued to smile.

"I have only known you for about two days," Vincent through about it. They hadn't spent long with each other, so why did the vampire go out of his way to save him?

"It's _enough_ ," Adrian repeated. He nuzzled up to Vincent and sighed deeply. "I saved you because you needed to be saved. It's as simple as that."

"Not because you wanted an endless supply of blood?" Vincent laughed.

"That certainly helped my motivations a bit, yes," Adrian confessed.

Over the next few days, Adrian nursed Vincent back to health. He fed him, cleaned him, and did all that was necessary. Vincent gained some weight, _eventually_ , and started looking a bit more hopeful considering his circumstances. Adrian wasn't afraid to drink his blood anymore. In fact, he drank it quite often.

"Will you massage my back?" Vincent rolled over on his stomach and requested the task of Adrian. He had taken the promise of being Vincent's servant quite seriously. Adrian straddled the man and began his massage. Vincent rested his head on his arms. His body ached due to all of the years he spent sleeping in strange positions and on strange places. It seemed as if every piece of him hurt in someway.

"I'm getting old," Vincent sighed.

"You are _not_ getting old," Adrian replied. "You simply have to adjust to the fact that you will not be mistreated any longer. Your body is catching up."

"Mistreated? Will you be looking after me for the rest of my life?" Vincent questioned.

"Of course," Adrian smiled. "You are my nourishment after all."

"So, is it like tending to a garden for you then?"

"It's more like taking care of a lover," Adrian replied. He had said it without realizing what it was that he had said. Immediately afterwards embarrassment washed over him.

"You consider us _lovers_?" Vincent couldn't help but chuckle. He understood where Adrian was coming from. There was a sense of intimacy between the two. They slept in the same bed. Adrian cooked for Vincent. Everything was, well, exactly how Vincent would've imagined it had his wife remained alive. The only thing that was missing was a child. _His_ child.

Adrian continued to massage Vincent's bare back. The man had pajama pants on and nothing else. He was frail but had gained back some weight. Adrian placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Is this part of the massage?" Vincent questioned. Adrian didn't give a response.

The vampire licked the spot that he'd kissed and bit down. Vincent flinched. Depending upon the area, the bite hurt initially. Sometimes, if Adrian went slow enough, Vincent wouldn't be able to feel it. The loss of his blood was a strange sensation in _every_ circumstance. Sometimes it would bring him an intense feeling of pleasure. Other times it would simply tire him out. He never knew how it would feel until it happened.

"Adrian," Vincent said. "Aren't you taking a bit _too_ much?" This question only prompted the vampire to take _more_. He had a habit of marking Vincent's skin over and over again. Vincent wasn't sure why. His theory was that the vampire was simply possessive of his food.

Adrian stopped drinking and instead licked the wound he had formed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He always apologized after drinking, no matter how much he drank. This was one of the many things he never understood about Adrian.

"I'm sorry," the vampire repeated again. 


	5. Chapter 5

The terror of the scene was enough to make Vincent sweat. The car, the stench, the darkness of the road. He knew it well. He hadn't had this dream in such a long time. The crash. Vincent opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He placed a hand over his heart and listened, felt, it beat with such haste. He stared at the wall and tried to calm himself down. Blood in his hands. Terror in his veins.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

Vincent placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "Rachel," he whispered. "It should've been me..."

Two arms wrapped around Vincent and pulled him close. Vincent didn't have the strength to refuse such an offer. He sobbed. "The accident wasn't your fault," Adrian assured. Vincent continued sobbing. It felt like his fault that Rachel wasn't here any longer. Ciel hadn't been allowed to be a part of his life. It _had_ to be his fault.

"I want my son," Vincent sobbed. "I want my son!" He sobbed some more. There was a wetness that formed on Adrian's shirt.

"I know," Adrian held him close and rocked him from side to side.

"The things she did to me..." Vincent's brain wandered from one traumatic event to the next. He couldn't be free. What of Ciel? What would happen to him? In all honesty, had Adrian caused a much bigger issue by stealing Vincent away?

"It wasn't your fault," Adrian repeated. It was all he could say.

"It was, it _was_ ," Vincent refused to believe that it wasn't. "I want my son," he said again. His body shook as Vincent scratched his arms. He scratched away the scars from the needles. He scratched and he scratched the itchiness of the terror. His skin bled. The feeling wouldn't go away.

Adrian bit his neck. His eyes glowed as he released a sedative into Vincent's bloodstream. It was a safe vampire skill that allowed the victim to drift off into a deep sleep. It was used for the prey to avoid harming themselves whilst trying to run away out of fear from the vampire.

The blood dripped from Vincent's neck. He stared at the wall with a blank stare. Adrian's face was between his head and shoulders. Vincent was numb to the pain. He was numb to everything. Nothing in the world bothered him right at this moment. Adrian's arms wrapped around Vincent's body once again. He hugged him. His sharp teeth left Vincent's neck, blood dripping off of them as well.

"Isn't it early?" Vincent asked.

"Sorry," Adrian apologized. "I couldn't stand to see you like that."

"You aren't falling for me, are you?" Vincent let out a laugh. A strained and pitiful laugh. He meant it as a joke but he was so dead inside that the execution of the joke was very...bad, to say the least.

"Sorry," Adrian looked at the covers of the bed. He hid his face in Vincent's shoulder. Vincent slowly raised his arm. It was difficult, his limbs, his body, they felt numb. His body was the weight of metal. It was so hard to move. He was a doll. He needed strings. Filthy. Disgusting. A puppet that had gained the sympathy, the pity, of a vampire.

Vincent patted Adrian's head lightly. "I'm glad I can at least be useful to you, if no one else," Vincent said.

Adrian's head snapped up. "You're important!"

Vincent couldn't smile, completely lacking in emotion, "Yeah," he replied.

"You are!" Adrian insisted. Vincent nodded, despite not believing it.

"Isn't that why you keep me around? For food?"

"No!" Adrian frowned. "That's not it at all," Adrian removed himself from Vincent. "I'll prove it! I'm not going to drink your blood anymore!"

"You have to," Vincent sighed. "The last time you tried that you nearly killed half of the people on the block. Not to mention cow blood leaves a bad taste in your mouth so you vomit. And, did you forget about my condition? I'll get even sicker than I am now..." Vincent's voice trailed off and his body went completely limp. The effects of the vampire skill were working completely now.

"I'm sorry," Adrian felt useless now. Vincent almost fell backwards onto the ground, but Adrian steadied him over the side of the bed. His hair fell around Vincent's face. His arms were so strong, so firm. His eyes, so bright, so full of life. Vincent had rarely seen them.

"You're beautiful." Vincent couldn't stop himself from saying so. Adrian was taken aback by the compliment. He lost his mental fortitude and dropped Vincent, falling on top of him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, getting off of Vincent immediately. He picked him up and assisted him back onto the bed.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing? I'm such a burden."

"You're not a burden!"

"Yeah," Vincent sighed. The words, naturally he wanted to believe them. Naturally that was what anyone would say. Vincent couldn't bring himself to find them true. Nothing anyone, not even Adrian, said had an ounce of truth for him. They were all liars. Fashionably so. They lied for their livings. The lot of them. Vincent wished he could trust it. He passionately wished so.

"I care about you," Adrian said. "I do."

"I know," Vincent replied. "Of course I know." And he did. Somewhere in his mind he did know. Obviously he had to know. Vincent stared at the ceiling, there was something about the texture of it that unsettled him. He was disappointed. Why couldn't he trust the words of Adrian? If anyone, he should be able to trust the words of Adrian. He should at least be able to do that, but he couldn't. He was the scum of the earth. Truly. Adrian was so precious, so pure, and he was nothing but the dirt that dogs shit in. That's what it was like. Exactly the case.

Vincent closed his eyes. He became one with the bed. He cared for Adrian too? It was a question. What does it mean to care for someone? Vincent wasn't sure he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian's arms were strong. This was something Vincent had always known. But to feel his arms holding him, to cling to them as they were in the sky, it was another matter entirely.

"What do you think of the view?" Adrian asked.

"It's beautiful," Vincent replied. But his eyes weren't staring at the sky, or the ground below, they were staring at Adrian. His large black wings shaped like a bat's. Beautiful. His eyes shining from the use of his vampire powers. Beautiful. Vincent enjoyed Adrian. He didn't want to look at any other view, but he did, Vincent turned his attention tot he ground. The lights of the building whined with such intensity. Vincent smiled. Adrian felt a wave of relief wash over him. _Beautiful_.

"That's the first time you've smiled."

"How could I not smile in the arms of a strong handsome man?"

Adrian dropped Vincent.

He had a tendency to drop things when he was flustered.

Vincent fell through the air at a high speed. He saw the ground get closer and closer. Peace, he felt it, the imminence of death. He loved it. But Adrian's arms wrapped around his stomach. The falling ceased. Vincent placed his hand on Adrian's arm. He turned his head to look the vampire in the eyes. "Do you always drop people like that?"

"No, I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful. I promise."

"So, it wasn't some sort of trust exercise?"

"No!" Adrian defended himself. The calmness in Vincent's voice scared him. He didn't want to lose Vincent. But, Vincent wanted to lose himself. Adrian rested the two on top of a building. They sat on the edge and stared at the sky and people beneath them. Not the best choice of location considering the previous circumstances...but eh, he did it anyway.

"Would you ever turn me into a vampire?" Vincent asked out of curiosity.

"Why would you want to be one?" Adrian frowned. This lifestyle wasn't the best.

"Just wanted to know if it was possible. If I had your lifespan, I'd be an endless supply of food," Vincent said.

"Vampires can't suck each other's blood!" Adrian said.

"Why not?"

"It's...well...it's..."Adrian's face flushed. He averted his gaze. " _intimate_."

"You don't want to be intimate with me?"

"No that's, well, that's not what I meant!"

"What do you mean then?"

"Vampires drinking each other's blood is like..." Adrian didn't want to explain this.

"Is like?"

"I can't say..." Adrian his his face in his hands.

"I won't judge you, I promise."

"Promise? Really?"

Vincent nodded.

"It would be like...69," Adrian's voice cracked. He honestly couldn't think of another way to say this without _saying_ it.

"I don't know what that means," Vincent lied. He wanted Adrian to struggle. It was cute to watch. Adrian's redness only increased.

"You know...when two males...suck each other's..." Adrian muttered.

"I can't hear you," Vincent raised his voice slightly. "You have to speak up!"

"When two males such each other's dicks!" Adrian yelled at the top of his lungs. People at the bottom of the building looked up to stare at him. His face still as red as before. Vincent burst into a fit of laughter. He leaned over and clenched his stomach.

"You shouted it," he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you _shouted_ it!"

Adrian crossed his arms, "Hmph!" he puffed out his cheeks. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

Vincent nodded. "I'm sorry," he wasn't, "but you were just so cute!"

"I'm never going to forgive you," Adrian's cheeks puffed out more.

"What if I do something embarrassing too?" Vincent suggested.

"Maybe then," Adrian said.

"Alright," Vincent put his hands around his mouth so the noise would travel farther. "I like to suck vampire cock!" he shouted.

"Why did you have to say that?" Adrian hid behind his wing. "Of all the things you could've said..."

"You don't want me to suck your dick?" Vincent was almost offended. He was a great dick sucker...from what Diedrich had said, at least.

"I actually have always wanted to suck yours," Adrian muttered.

Vincent once again pretended as if he couldn't hear what Adrian had said. He scratched the back of his neck. "Are you not attracted to members of the same sex?" He fidgeted a bit, to appear more awkward than what he really felt.

"No it's not that!" Adrian assured, he got up and in Vincent's face, with a determined expression. "I heard from a friend of mine that erect penises are kind of like popsicles to vampires...well, she is a succubus _and_ a vampire, so maybe it doesn't count...but anyway I've always wanted to see if she was right," Adrian explained. Then the words sunk in. Why did he just say that? Time to hide behind his wings again.

Vincent reached out to move Adrian's wing away. "We could just _make_ blood popsicles by freezing blood, you know?"

"It's not the same!" Adrian frowned, "I wanted to know if she was right..." he muttered.

"Why haven't you tried it before?" Vincent asked. Surely Adrian knew _someone_ that would lend his dick for a bit. (Besides Vincent, of course.)

"Well, Adrian looked up at the sky, completely serious, "I don't want to do that with just _anyone_. I only want to be intimate with the person I love." He glanced at Vincent, as if trying to hint at something, but Vincent was too much of a bastard to act like he understood the implication.

"Have you always had that sentiment?" Vincent also looked towards the sky.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin," Adrian sighed, "the answer is yes."

"I didn't mean it like that," Vincent scratched his neck again, "but I suppose that information is nice to know..."

The two sat in silence for a good portion of the time. When the wind started to blow, Adrian used his wing to block it from hitting Vincent. He didn't want him to get cold. Vincent found that to be just another adorable aspect to him. There were a lot of things about Adrian that were cuter than Vincent expected. This was becoming an issue. Was he developing feelings after all?


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know what type of person you're looking for? In a mate, I mean," Vincent asked. His head was resting on Adrian's shoulder. The two were watching Netflix whilst sitting on the bed.

"That was kind of random," Adrian replied.

"Well, I know you have a thing for Jim Moriarty but other than that, I have no idea about who or what you're interested in," Vincent said. Personally, he found Sherlock to be Best Boi, but to each their own.

"It shouldn't be a surprise that I'm gay," Adrian began. "Overall I really don't have a type, but I do typically fall for guys shorter than me," Adrian glanced at Vincent. His hinting couldn't be any _more_ obvious.

"Hm, interesting," Vincent pondered the idea.

"Vincent, I-" Adrian was cut off by the sound of an ambulance in the distance. Damnit. He was going to confess this time, this time for sure. He'd only tried thousands of times before.

"Well, this seems like a great time for me to run to the store," Vincent got up off the bed. He was hungry. He wanted snacks. "I would ask you if you wanted anything, but, I already know the answer."

"You can't go now! I need to know what happens! How dare you leave right after _The Reichenbach Fall_! You always do this to me whenever we watch a show! Vincent!" Adrian reached out off of the bed to try and grab him, but he couldn't reach and just dangled over the side like a defeated puppy.

"I'll be right back," Vincent said. "Promise." Adrian didn't seem too convinced.

The walk to the store was a short one. But the time it would take for Vincent to return would be a long one. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. It wouldn't be the last either. However, it would be the first time he'd see Diedrich in the store. Vincent dropped everything he was carrying. Right there. Right before him. The man with the lab-coat staring at brands of iced tea. Memories. Dozens of them. Vincent panicked.

"Vincent?" Diedrich looked just as shocked as him. He reached out to touch him, but Vincent swatted his hand away.

"Don't _touch_ me," he snapped.

"It's a good thing I've found you, actually," Diedrich placed his hand back into his pocket. "You need to return with me. I won't take you to the lab, but if you don't come back...Ciel is in danger. Claudia has gone mad searching for you."

Ciel, _Ciel_. Vincent had been so caught up in the present he'd forgotten about the past. Why did he forget about something so important? Ciel was still stuck in that hellhole. Vincent scratched his arms furiously. Scabs were torn off. Blood seeped through his long sleeves. Vincent bit his nails to keep from scratching. What was he supposed to do?

Diedrich wasn't the type of person to use things like this to his advantage, but the absence of Vincent in his life was a powerful one. He longed for him back. Whatever means necessary. Truth of the matter was, Ciel hadn't been harmed. Claudia loved the boy. He was a replacement for the 'failure' that Vincent had become. She would never harm him. But, she would use him as leverage. That was why this was so believable.

"You need to come with me," Diedrich said. Vincent's mind wasn't strong enough to refute. He was a fragile man. The ten years he'd spent in that hellhole outweighed the few weeks he'd spent out of it. All light was lost. All the work Adrian had put into him vanished. He was a puppet again. A meat sack filled with an abundance of blood. Used to being used. Part of him, a small part in the depths of his mind, knew this was a lie. He knew, but the rest of him couldn't fight the possibility that it wasn't. He would do anything to keep his son safe, even follow this man out of the store and all the way home.

"I've missed you, you know?" Diedrich smiled, a devil's grin, while holding the face of Vincent in his hands. Those clouded eyes, were beautiful to him. Vincent was his most prized possession.

Diedrich guided Vincent to the bed. He stripped himself of his clothing before removing Vincent's as well. "I'm sure you don't need to be told what it is I want from you."

Vincent shook his head. He got on his knees. _I don't want to do that with just_ ** _anyone_** _. I only want to be intimate with the person I love._ The words resounded in Vincent's ears. He mentally apologized to Adrian. He wasn't a good person. He wasn't even a _decent_ person. So, he continued to apologize to the ignorant vampire.

He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. He no longer felt an ounce of emotion. This world was too cruel. He didn't want to live in it anymore. He wanted to be set free. Free from the torturous agony of hypocrisy known as "humans." Free from Diedrich. Free from Claudia. Free from Life himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent wasn't sure how much time had passed. He didn't know how long he'd been here. Diedrich had destroyed all methods of telling time. He boarded all windows. He removed all clocks. He put chains around Vincent's ankles to keep him from leaving the bedroom. He had enough space to reach the bathroom and that was it. Vincent wasn't allowed to wear clothes, but he could wrap himself in blankets or sheets. He didn't eat regular meals. All sense of appetite withered away. Plus, his chain didn't reach the kitchen.

In all honesty, he _wanted_ to starve to death.

That was at least better than this.

Vincent refused to think of Adrian. He didn't want to feel the guilt of betrayal. Instead he just thought of how Ciel was doing. But, Vincent could only handle so much. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. The reflection was one he didn't recognize. He looked so pitiful, barely even human. His face distorted and covered in bags. His body frail and just a pile of bones in every which direction. How long had it been? How long had he been forced to stay here?

No, it wasn't forced. Vincent came here all of his own free will. That's what made it all the more miserable. Vincent clutched his hair, wanting to pull it out, why was he like this? Was he a glutton for punishment? He could've said no at any time. There was the voice that told him it was a scam. But the possibility, the _possibility_ , that's what made him go. It could've been 1%, 2%, even 5% of a chance that Ciel was in danger...his brain didn't care about the consequences.

"I'm so stupid," Vincent cried. He stared at the soap dispenser, easily breakable ceramic. He grabbed it. He smashed it. He took the sharpest edge off of the floor, he washed the soap off, and he held it in his hands. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"I don't want to exist anymore," he admitted, for the first time, out loud. "I don't...want to be here or anywhere. I want peace," he said. "I want peace," he repeated.

...

"Listen here, bastard, I want to know where Vincent is and I want to know now," Adrian pressed Diedrich's body up against the cold wall of the alleyway. He'd up and snatched the man out of the street. His eyes glowing with rage and his fangs longer than before. His nails, pressed up against Diedrich's throat, he wanted to kill a bitch and he would if he had to.

"What are you?" was the first thing Diedrich said.

"What do I look like?" Adrian wasn't up for playing games. He needed this information. It was crucial. Any more wasting time and he'd have to manipulate Diedrich's mind for it (something he hated doing, but he would if necessary).

"My address," Diedrich mumbled the words. He was too fascinated by the confirmation of vampires being real to care about much else. It was fun while it lasted. He felt no shame on that front.

Adrian pressed his palm against Diedrich's forehead. He erased his memory of Adrian, just to be safe. He also made sure that whenever Diedrich laid eyes upon Vincent, he would walk the other way out of fear. There would be an immense fear if he were to see Vincent again. That should be able to protect him.

Adrian knocked Diedrich out, stole some cash out of his wallet so the man would think it was just a half-assed burglary, and then flew to the destination he'd been searching two whole months for. Vincent's scent was getting fainter and fainter. It was hard to track without outside help. Adrian mentally cursed himself for not suspecting Diedrich sooner. Of all things, he should've known that much.

The door was locked but that was a simple thing to remedy. Adrian kicked it down in one fell swoop. He yelled for Vincent multiple times while searching left and right for him. A blood soaked carpet rested outside of the bedroom's bathroom door. Adrian's pulse quickened. He shook the doorknob, locked, of course it was locked. He called for Vincent, no response. Adrian tore the door off of its hinges and threw it behind him.

"Vincent?" his voice cracked.

"Vincent?!" he called again.

The body of the shadow of a man lay in a pool of its own blood. There was a cut too deep to be mended on his arm. "Vincent!" Adrian knelt down beside him and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. Foolish, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself from trying. "It's going to be okay," he said. "It's all going to be fine," he promised. "I'm going to take you home and we can forget this all happened." Vincent's body was still warm. There was still hope. It looked like a lot of blood, sure, but that didn't mean it was. Vincent would have to bleed twice as much as the normal person in order to die. If Adrian had come a minute too late, then there would be issues.

Blood soaked Adrian's hands. He had to stop wasting time. This wasn't going to help him. This did barely a thing for him. He drew symbols with Vincent's blood along Vincent's body. Ancient runes with a forbidden talent for destruction. This was illegal, in the vampire community, but he had no choice. It was now or never. Live or die.

Adrian's hands rested on Vincent's chest. His eyes glowed and his hair defied gravity as he muttered the ancient chant for time reversal. He only had one option: to turn Vincent into a vampire, so he might as well restore him to a body that wasn't so frail and cursed if he was to be immortal.

The blood crept up from the carpet and back into Vincent's body as if the cut had never existed. The wound closed and time reversed ever still as if those months of captivity had never taken place. Adrian went back farther still. Ten years of life shaved off of Vincent. No more pain of experiments from Claudia. No more scars from Diedrich's poor doctor techniques. Vincent would remain as beautiful as he had been the first day he met Adrian for all of eternity. Whether he liked it or not.

Shaving ten plus years off of a human was a large task. Wounds formed along every inch of Adrian. On his face, on his arms, on his chest and body. Stitch-like markings bled. To take, you must give. To give, you must take. Vampires had always lived by this motto. One thing must be replaced by another. For each year of Vincent's life Adrian erased there was a wound. For each day in those years there was a tally on that wound.

Adrian's chant changed slightly as he adjusted the symbols. His eyes turned black and cried blood. It was all he could do to stay awake. There was a reason such things were forbidden. Not only were they dangerous for the human involved, they were dangerous for the vampire too.

Vincent's complexion was already pale in nature, but his skin became paler still. His nails turned black and grew a bit longer. Sharp fangs peeked out of his mouth. A small streak of silver appeared in his hair. A small streak of blue appeared in Adrian's. The two were forever connected, even if they should decide to part ways, there would be no forgetting this bond between them. This small patch of hair would always grow the different shade. No dye, no haircut, would ever be able to change that.

Adrian picked Vincent up (after smashing the chain) and struggled to exit out of this place. It took every ounce of his remaining energy to carry Vincent home. Once the two were finally there, he collapsed, just three steps after closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The scent of burning flesh was what woke Adrian up. His eyes flew open and he sat up to see Vincent sitting in the chair in the corner of their bedroom with lighter under his arm. "You're awake?" he said, as if burning his arm was a typical Tuesday event. Yes, everyone burns their arms on the third Tuesday of the month, didn't you hear?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adrian scrambled to try and snatch the lighter away. In the process, he fell of the bed, opened up a couple of his wounds, and was welcomed with Vincent's foot on his hand. The slight heel on the shoe dug into his fingers, opening up even more wounds. 

"What the hell am _I_ doing? You dare to ask me that? What the hell were _you_ thinking? Now, I may not know a whole lot about the vampire business but I can sure as hell tell that this was _not_ in the handbook of 'safe practices for vampires volume three,'" Vincent spat. "I asked you if you would turn me into a vampire because I wanted to know if it was _possible_ not because I _wanted_ to be an immortal bloodsucker!" Vincent took his finger off of the lighter and placed the mechanism on the arm of the chair. "I have spent the past twenty-four hours looking for ways to damage this cursed new body of mine and do you know what I discovered? Out of all the seven-hundred and fifty-six methods I've tested, only _one_ seems to have any effect," Vincent stood up and pressed his foot down harder on Adrian's hand. "Only _one_ out of the seven-hundred and fifty-six methods but that doesn't mean vampires don't feel pain," Vincent's (now the same greenish-yellow) eye twitched with frustration. "I am going to make you feel pain, Adrian, pain so miserable you'll wish I died in that bathroom."

Adrian smiled. He cried, not because of the resentment being thrown at him, or because of the pain, but of relief and joy. "If that's what it takes," he began. "If that's what it takes for you to have purpose being alive, I don't care what happens to me."

"You're insufferable," Vincent took his foot off of Adrian's hand. He knelt down and sat before him. He looked him right in the eyes but it was impossible for Vincent to hate this vampire. There was something about him. Maybe it was a side effect of being turned vampire by him.

"Why?" Vincent asked. "Why did you have to save me?" his eyes hollow and his voice soft. His tears warm but his heart cold.

Adrian didn't have an ounce of strength in his body, even after all of that rest, but he still tried to get up. He still did, despite the abundance of pain he'd just brought back by falling. He fought through it so that he could hug Vincent. He held him close and he provided the warmth that Vincent didn't think he'd ever feel again.

"Because I love you," he replied. It was a simple statement but one Vincent had never heard before. If he had heard it, it was so long ago that the words didn't register any meaning on his ears. What is love? Why would it be for him?

Adrian held him close but the smell of blood consumed Vincent. He pushed Adrian away, unable to contain himself. His fangs grew and dripped with a bit of saliva. His eyes glowed with a craving only blood could satisfy.

"You're hungry," Adrian looked around. They didn't have raw meat or humans in the vicinity. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Just drink mine."

"Are you sure? I thought that was _intimate._ "

"Don't bite," Adrian said. "But licking the wound should be fine, I think?" Adrian wasn't sure but he didn't mind either way. Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand and brought it up to his mouth. He licked the wound he'd reopened like a mad man. The sensation was strange for Adrian. The wound felt as if it was closing. Vincent hadn't done anything special, but Adrian's pain left.

"Is that normal?" Vincent stared at the no-longer-existent wound.

"No," I've never seen that happen before," he stared. Was it because of their illegal bond? Vincent took off the bandages along Adrian's arm. He followed the markings up and to his shoulder. They closed too.

"It wasn't a fluke, but this could become a bit more _awkward_ if I close all your wounds."

Adrian poked Vincent's fang and then brought his finger to a wound. It didn't do anything. It really had to be Vincent's own work, no cheating. Adrian didn't want to be in pain. He also didn't know if the wounds would heal on their own. This was going to be a mess.

"Would you be willing?" he asked.

"It's not a matter of me," Vincent assured. "But are you going to be okay with this?"

"I don't have much of a choice," Adrian explained. "I don't know if these cursed wounds will heal..." Adrian didn't want to admit to himself that the thought of Vincent licking every inch of his body was something of his fantasy.

Vincent stripped Adrian of his bandages as he went and not before. The anticipation of the gauze being removed increased Adrian's heart rate. He wasn't sure if he wanted to watch or to close his eyes. He decided that he couldn't handle the intense gaze of Vincent's eye and ended up closing his own. The feeling of Vincent's tongue on his skin made him flinch each time Vincent returned. Vampires were meant to collect their blood from humans and animals. Sort of like milk from cows. Taking it directly from the body was considered a type of barbaric thing, uncivilized. Adrian had never been good at avoiding it. Blood was hard for him to find, only rich vampires could buy it. The only method he had was stealing it from others. Otherwise his hunger would force him on a rampage after a while, and he'd be discovered by the humans.

Adrian wished he could be a better vampire influence on Vincent considering Vincent didn't look like a human turned vampire but instead like a rich vampire. Adrian's body burned the farther Vincent got. He was hot, sweating, and felt an uncontrollable longing to be eaten. Intimate. Why did another vampire change the drinking mentality so much? Adrian didn't understand the logic. 

"Are you okay? You're burning up," Vincent asked. Adrian nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" Adrian shook his head. He could handle it. This was fine. It was all going to be fine. Vincent hesitated but continued as requested. His thirst for blood hadn't been quenched. There were so many marks on Adrian's body that he had to lick. They were caused by him, it was his fault. So this was the least he could do.

Adrian's arms, legs, hands, chest, torso, back, neck, face, there wasn't a single area without some sort of bleeding wound. It took hours. Hours and hours. Adrian's temperature never decreased. He felt as if he was going to explode. No amount of wet washcloths resting on his forehead or thermostat changes helped him. He was just incredibly hot.

"What do you want me to do?" Vincent asked. He didn't know how vampires worked.

"Bite me," Adrian said.

"But you said-"

"Bite me," Adrian insisted. That was all he could think of. He'd gone through countless possibilities and theories but this was the only one that made sense. Vincent lifted Adrian's hand and held his wrist by his mouth. He bit down hard, not used to biting things as a vampire should. He tore the skin a bit too much but his saliva fixed that. The instant contact caused the heat wave to end. The drastic change from a hot summer day to a cold air conditioned room relaxed Adrian. Well, at least he knew that worked now. The relief was quickly replaced by a feeling of immense pleasure. Adrian clenched the bedsheets to keep from moaning. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He didn't want Vincent to stop. The man could drink him dry for all he cared, it's not like Adrian was going to die from it.

Vincent was beginning to understand why this was something vampires tended to avoid. There was a feeling of uncontrollable desire in his stomach. It he didn't stop now, it could be dangerous for one reason or another. Not out of life or death, but simply a danger in morality. The absence of the teeth in his skin made Adrian lonely. He wanted it back.

"Why did you stop?" Adrian pouted.

"Look at yourself," Vincent gestured. "You've gone mad!"

"Adrian wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck. "I want you to drink my blood," he said as he pulled Vincent closer.

"No, Adrian, stop, this isn't the time to be doing this," Vincent pushed Adrian back onto the bed.

"But why," Adrian whined. "There is nothing wrong with it!" Adrian's eyes weren't the same as usual. Vincent couldn't place what was different about them. Was he drunk? Or experiencing some sort of high?

"Hehe," Adrian looked at his wrist. "There is a pretty flower, look _Vinnnnncent_ , a flower, it's pretty," Adrian held out his wrist. There was a mosaic flower with a crescent moon in the middle. What the hell was that?

"I've been marked!" Adrian threw his hands in the air. "I'm only Vin's and no one else's!" He spoke as if there were more people in the room. "Take that Grell! I told you I could find the L-word!" Adrian's hands fell and his eyes closed. Was he sleeping now?

Vincent let out a long sigh. There were so many things about vampires he didn't understand...


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian woke up feeling much better than he had been. All he wanted to do was shower. There was a bit of uneasiness in him though. Vincent wasn't in eyesight.

"Vincent?" he said. He got up and began searching. "Vicnent?!" Adrian ran around like a lunatic. Where did he go? It couldn't have been a dream...the flower...the scars...they were still there. Where was Vincent?

The door opened and Vincent stood with bags in his hands. Meat, blood, other various items to further test the vampire body he'd been given. Adrian lept up and attacked Vincent. He wrapped his arms and legs around him like an overgrown koala. "Where were you?" he sobbed.

"Are you a pregnant woman? Why are you crying?" Vincent sighed and attempted to walk. "I obviously cannot die so what is there to be concerned about?"

"Maybe you found a way. Maybe you got kidnapped again. Maybe you'd been found out as a vmapire and were taken. I don't know. Don't belittle my feelings!" Adrian sobbed.

"Alright, alright," Vincent sighed. "I apologize, but are you planning on letting go any time soon?" Vincent asked.

"No!" Adrian frowned and buried his face in Vincent's neck. The smell of Vincent calmed his nerves. The absence of Vincent made him anxious. He wasn't completely sure of the reasons for this yet, but the feelings were still there. Vincent maneuvered the kitchen fairly well despite the fact that he had a vampire attached to him. After a while, Adrian did detech himself but he still sat in the corner of the kitchen watching Vincent's every move.

"What are you doing?" Adrian finally asked.

"I'm playing with food and hoping it won't taste terrible," Vincent explained. He'd been squeezing the juices out of raw butcher meat for the past few hours. He took his finger and dipped it into each sample, to taste it, "Oh God," Vincent gagged, "that's fucking terrible!" It would've been fine if Vincent hadn't tasted Adrian's blood...but now that he'd had top tier quality, everyhting else was for peasants. "Well, that was a failure," Vincent sighed. He rested his hands on the counter and looked at all of the strange things. He tried everything. None of it was delicious in the slightest.

"What am I supposed to do?" Vincent sighed. "Nothing I can think of is ever going to be an easy solution to vampire life..."

"We could just live off of each other like you suggested that one time," Adrian mumbled.

"I don't know about that," Vincent sighed again.

"I've had your blood before, it shouldn't be different now that you're a vampire," Adrian stood up. "There is only one way to find out," he reached out to grab Vincent.

"Woah, woah, woah," Vincent took a few steps back. "Isn't that moving a little fast?"

"But, I've already sucked you before," Adrian frowned.

"Yes, but that was different. You made me a vampire now. It'll be...well...like whatever happened to you," Vincent gestured to Adrian. The guy went crazy after what little blood Vincent stole while biting him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Adrian grabbed Vincent's wrist and bit down without a moment to lose. Vincent's knees gave out and he fell on them.

"Fuuu-" Vincent was unable to speak. The sensation was _much_ different from before. Adrian lied. It wasn't anything like what it had been. He knew it too. Damnit. "-cccck." Vincent finished his curse and completely plopped on the ground.

Adrian didn't want to make Vincent uncomfortable, so he didn't drink as much as he usually did. Vincent snatched his wrist away and groaned. Falling to the ground had not felt the greatest. However, he didn't seem to get the drunk (or high) after effects that Adrian had. His flower was different too. The inverse of Adrian's, with the part of the moon Adrian was missing.

"Are these permanent?" Vincent wondered as he stared at the new mark on his skin.

"I hope so," Adrian stared at his own. "I like it," he admitted. Adrian straddled Vincent and unbuttoned his shirt. He wanted to know if the symbol appeared every time or just the once. The moment his teeth barely punctured Vincent's skin, the male let out a shriek.

"What happened?" Adrian sat up. "I didn't do anything different why did you yell like that?"

"Because it hurt, damnit!" Vincent placed a hand on his neck where Adrian tried to bite.

"I don't understand," Adrian frowned.

"There must be some sort of rules to this," Vincent thought aloud.

"It doesn't make sense," Adrian pouted. "I want you to feel good too!" Adrian's emotions were completely out of normal bounds. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey," Vincent sat up and reached out to touch him. He took his hand back, a conflict, he wanted to comfrot Adrian but he didn't know the first thing about how. Vincent felt that wave of emptiness return. He hadn't experienced it since the night he was turned. Now it was back. The sounds of Adrian's sobs were muted, drowned out by his spell. "I'm sorry," he apologized, despite not having done anything wrong.

Adrian's tears poured out faster. "It's not you, I'm sorry. I'm such a failure of a vampire!"

Vincent couldn't say anything. He lacked the heart to know what to do at a time like this. "Hey," Vincent thought of something that might cheer him up. "Do you want to suck my blood popsickle?" Adrian's behavior changed immediately. He seemed excited for this.

"Do you mean it?" His eyes lit up with excitement. Vincent regretted his question already but nodded regardless. Adrian got off of Vincent's lap and laid down between his legs. He unzipped the pants and exposed the limp dick. Vincent wasn't sure if he was embarassed, terrified, or both. Being a vampire's snack (in the sexual sense) certainly wasn't high on his to-do list. But hey, if it got Adrian to stop crying it was worth it, probably.

"It's growing," Adrian observed. Was he innocent or ignornant? Both? Vincent couldn't handle it. He plopped down on the ground and covered his face with his hands. This was too much. Had the guy seriously never gotten a boner before? How did he know about sexual positions (69) but have no idea about what dicks did? Vincent had regrets.

Adrian took the tip into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around. He was really treating it like a popsickle. He couldn't control the length of his fangs very well and accidentally bit Vincent. The earlier pleasurable feeling returned, luckily, and not the pain. Vincent's hands dropped. His face clearly flushed but he didn't care anymore. Blood drained, certainly, but not as quickly as a normal biting session.

Was it bad? Good? Just weird? Vincent tried his best to distance himself from it. He was just taking part in an experiment. Adrian's feelings had nothing to do with it, even if Vincent felt them with his actions.

Adrian enjoyed his snack to the fullest. He wasn't sure how long it would last but he also didn't care. The pulsing blood ran to his teeth. He didn't know much about erections, from lack of experience, but he could tell that they hurt after a while. Vincent's face looked pained and he'd started making uncomfortable noises. Feeling guilty, just a bit, for enjoying this too much, he decided to pick up the pace.

A little known fact about vampires is that their tongue can get longer just like their fangs. Adrian extended his tongue to wrap around Vincent's dick. He moved his tongue up and down in a repetative motion, unsure of if it would help or not.

Vincent died.

100% he was dead.

Well, he was dead already, but to be so incredibly turned on with a slick wet eating machine wrapped around his erect penis...there were things that shouldn't be allowed. Adrian sat up and touched his face. "Is this blood white?"

First things first, Vincent hid his dick behind clothing again. Second things second, "It's not blood," Vincent tried to compose himself. Adrian: clearly knows things about sex. Also Adrian: has no idea what semen is.

"How do vampires reproduce?" Vincent needed to know how much he had to explain.

"Vampires turn humans to create more..."

"Oh shit," Vincent wasn't a sex-ed teacher. He had good intentions...but there was no saving Adrian. "How old are you and you don't know this stuff?"

"I'm still a fairly young vampire, only about 1,000 human years old," Adrian explained.

"Where have you been all this time that you're so..." Vincent couldn't comprehend.

"Reading," Adrian explained. "Usually in the basements of libraries or people's homes. I like fiction, not science," he shrugged.

Vincent sighed and stood up. He grabbed a towel and cleaned Adrian's face off. "I wanted the white blood," Adrian pouted.

"It's _not_ blood," Vincent repeated.

"Well what is it then?"

"It's..." Vincent paused, "seeds?"

Adrian gasped, "Are you a plant?!"

"Google it," Vincent sighed. Adrian was hopeless.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and a redhead stood with an angry man beside her. "Mother has come to visit! Adrian, darling, where are you?" Adrian shoved Vincent into the closet and closed the door.

"Grell, haha, so surprised that you're here. How are you? Who is that?"

"That's my wife," Grell winked. "He is a bit of a shy one, don't mind him. I turned him recently so he is still bit angry about that..."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Grell looked around. She didn't like the smell of the place. Smelled too much like meat juices. "I turned him about a hundred years ago...oh darling," Grell hugged Adrian. "It's been so long! How have you been?" Grell stepped back to take a good look at him. "How'd you get all these scars?" she frowned.

"I, uh," Adrian hesitated. Grell was an older vampire, one of the elite ones despite being half succubus. She would turn him in, no doubt. Even if she didn't, he couldn't risk it. Little did he know Grell was far too smart for him. She could put two and two together in time, even if her wife was better at it than she was...

"You've gotten married too," Grell looked at Adrian's wrist. So that's what that meant. "Who is he, tell me, I'm going to kill him," Grell's eyes glowed with rage. Her wife placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Grell, Adrian's old enough to make his own decisions," he said. This was their first encounter but Adrian was thankful for the attempt at calming Grell.

"No! My baby! Mother doesn't approve! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?!" Grell frowned.

"It all happened so fast..." Adrian confessed. "Plus you didn't invite me to yours either."

"Tell me all about him, I need to know now," Grell demanded. She shook Adrian by the shoulders as she spoke. Adrian felt a bit dizzy.

"He is shorter than me, with nice blu-"

"Blue!" Grell grabbed the strands of hair that were different from the silver. It was then that Adrian noticed the red in the wife's hair and the black in Grell's.

"You've really gotten married," Grell sobbed. "William, he got married!" Grell hugged William and sobbed into his chest.

"There, there," William pet Grell's head. Grell's attitude changed drastically once more when she remembered the spicy aspect of the relationship. She turned on her heel and leaned in close to Adrian's face.

"Who is the alpha?"

"The what?" Adrian blinked.

Grell gasped, "I forgot I never taught you anything before I left!" Grell almost fainted from the innocence. Time to corrupt. She grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him into the next room for an extensive lesson on vampireology.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. The darkness of the closet comforted him. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Coffins. This must be what coffins were like. Small areas for bodies to reside. But with the darkness there was another issue. Grell was an official high-class vampire. Vincent sensed it. He knew that this could be the end for Adrian without being told. Adrian had mentioned it to him once that what he'd done was illegal, but Vincent didn't understand _why_. Especially since it sounded like Grell had turned someone too. What was the illegal part?

"He brought you back to life through Death," a voice said. Vincent hadn't heard the closet door open or close. Teleopration, William, sat before him. Their knees rubbed together because of the tight space. "I can tell," William explained, "because you smell like Death. But, the process effects everyone differently. No one will know unless you tell them, because you already seem like so much of a vampire," William explained. "You have nothing to fear," his eyes glowed, "so long as you don't attempt to lure Death of your own choice again," his voice threatening, intimidating, and Vincent shivered and shook a bit with fear he didn't expect to ever feel...a fear for his life.

William leaned forward and kissed Vincent's forehead. A shock of electricity ran through him. "You'll still have to fight the thoughts yourself, but I have altered your brain chemsitry a bit to help the process."

Vincent blinked and William was gone. That was strange. He touched his forehead. Was William nicer than he appeared?

"Time to come out of the closet," Grell said as she ripped the door off of its hinges. Vincent was grabbed by the collar and forced to stand on his feet. Well then. Grell was both hot and terrifying. Good to know that was possible. "Hello," Grell smiled with her sharp and...wait were they _all_ fangs? There was a faint scent that lurked in the room. William took Adrian and the two separated themselves from the two alphas.

Vincent smiled, glaring wasn't in his nature. But overpowering scents emmitted from the two of them and mingled in a warfare. "Hello," Vincent replied.

The two stared at each other. Each moment that passed with them communicating via eyes alone made Adrian shake with terror. William placed a hand on his shoulder, that was about the limit of his comforting ability.

One drop of a dime and the two wrapped arms around each other, malice gone. "He is not so bad," Grell admitted. "I don't approve of him yet though. Although, he is handsome..."

"Handsome? Me?" Vincent gasped. "But you're the real treasure. You don't look a day over 1,000."

"Oh my," Grell blushed. "Flattery will get you everywhere with me, don't you know?" She put a hand to her cheek and grinned. William stiffened. Adrian frowned. "It's a shame we're both married," Grell grabbed Vincent's hands. "I would've loved to have a rendezvous with you."

"We still can," Vincent winked.

"Just don't tell the others," Grell said and the two leaned in closer for a kiss. William and Adrian grabbed the collars of their respective spouses and dragged them at least three feet apart.

"I think they're jealous of our love," Grell reached out her hand to grab Vincent's even though William and Adrian were standing in between them.

"It must be the case," Vincent reached out too. The angry wives slapped the hands away.

"Grell, did you have a reason for coming here?" Adrian frowned.

"I just wanted to see my darling boy. I didn't realize that you had gotten married or anything," Grell shed a tear. "I got distracted by educating you, I'm sorry."

"And?" William reminded her.

"Oh, that's right, there is a vampire ball coming up. You have to attend since you've missed the one before," Grell said.

"I don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice, I'm afraid. Besides, you wouldn't want them investigating you right now, would you?" Grell raised her eyebrow. Adrian laughed, albeit nervously. It would be a problem if someone discovered his...deed. Adrian still wasn't sure if Grell knew the truth or not, but he wasn't planning on asking.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and we're taking you home right now to prepare," Grell crossed her arms. "Will, be a dear and grab them." William sighed and picked up Adrian and Vincent, one in each arm.

"I have to go too?" Vincent didn't appreciate this.

"Obviously," Grell flipped her hair. "Married couples never separate for long periods, and besides, Adrian would be hopeless without you," Grell smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a castle, not a home. Vincent decided. There were rooms upon rooms filled with useless things of the past and the present. This was a museum, not a living area. Vincent wanted to touch it all. He wanted to wander and read little signs telling him about everything. Humans knew nothing, he was certain now, that nothing humans thought they knew...did they know.

"You should be able to survive," Grell said, "so long as you don't speak too much. There isn't enough time before the ball for me to teach you nearly enough about our customs. Just stay close to my wife and I. I promise, we'll do the talking for you."

Vincent was thrown into tutoring session after tutoring session until the ball. He was taught how to walk, how to eat, how to act, and how to breathe. Everything about his existence was stripped from him until he became the 'uppity-vampire' he was supposed to be. He was no longer Vincent Phantomhive, lowly child of man turned vampire after an attempted suicide. He was Vincent Phantomhive, long lost cousin of Grell Sutcliff, Earl to the Forgotten Phantom Woods. He'd been sleeping for the past...oh who knows how long...something quite common among vampires. Sleeping for millennia. It was not unusual for people to forget of certain vampire's existences. Or for vampires to forget of certain vampire's existences.

"One thing I simply don't understand," Vincent frowned upon looking at the designs for their outfits to the ball, "why aren't _you_ the one wearing the frills?" Vincent gestured to Grell.

Grell smiled, albeit sadly, "Do you know how long it took me to get the other vampires to agree to use feminine pronouns to me? I'm half succubus, darling, a lower class demon. Vampire wins out in everything. I may be, you know, still considered elite but it's more of a nod in my general direction. I'm a scandalous piece of work. Vampire customs; alphas wear suits and omegas wear frills. In fact, if Will wasn't so alpha-looking he'd have to wear a dress or skirt just like Adrian here," Grell pointed.

"Sometimes," Grell sighed and rested her head on the desk, "I wonder if it would be better if I hadn't married Will. He wouldn't be forced to live so long or wear outfits unsuited for him. Alphas and omegas don't exist outside the bounds of marriage. That's why most vampires refuse to marry...if I had just...lived a distant life, just watching him age normally instead of turning him through marriage..." Grell's voice trailed off. It was clear she had thought about this many a time. 

"Have you ever actually talked to him about it?"

"Ha! Me? Talk about how I'm feeling? What do I look like?" Grell swatted the idea away with her hand. "I'm a woman, darling, we bottle things up until we die. Spoiler Alert: I'm not going to die any time soon." Grell leaned her head on her hand and stared at Vincent. "But enough about me, are you feeling nervous at all? You do have to convince a multitude of old vampires that you're one of them tomorrow night."

"Acting is in my blood," Vincent smiled. "I could convince anyone that I'm a serial killer or a painter. It's what I do best."

"Serial killer, that sounds _sexy_ ," Grell admitted.

" _Vincent_ ," the door opened and Adrian whined. "I'm tired of having to figure out all of these braids," Adrian held up a booklet of different designs. "None of them look right no matter how I do them!"

Vincent grabbed the booklet and flipped through it. "Do you know which one you want?" he asked. Adrian nodded and pointed to the design. Vincent tossed the booklet behind him and played with Adrian's hair. It took him less than five minutes to get it how Adrian wanted.

"I hate you," Adrian pouted. "You make everything look easy."

Grell laughed. "I can't braid either, if it makes you feel better." It most certainly did _not_ make Adrian feel better.

...

Vincent stood at the base of the stairs, a palace even more extravagant than Grell's stood before him. Adrian clung to his arm. It wasn't his first time at one of these events, but he did hate it. Corsets, ruffles, what was this, the victorian era? These things were so last season. Adrian didn't want to wear them. So uncomfortable. Especially since there was a giant gaping hole at his wrist to show off the mark. He liked it, of course, but he didn't want it exposed like that. At least Vincent's wrist was exposed, even though it wasn't required of him.

"You don't have nearly enough flowers in your hair. Will, you're going to scare everyone away," Grell adjusted the small blossoms in William's hair. His expression never changed, from what Vincent had observed, even though the male was wearing far too many frills. William placed a hand on Grell's.

"You worry too much," he said. Grell sighed. William was right.

"Time to face the music," he grabbed William's arm and began ascending the stairs. Vincent and Adrian followed.

Adrian shook with his anxiety. "Nervous?" Vincent questioned, an idiotic statement. "Don't be, I'm here after all."

"Oh yes, ever so assuring," Adrian snickered.

"Ah, but you laughed," Vincent smiled. Adrian blushed. The two entered the grand doors of the building if you could call it that, and were greeted by the booming voice announcing their arrival.

"Marquess and Marchioness Sutcliff," the voice said. "Accompanied by Earl Phantomhive."

"He could have at least mentioned you," Vincent muttered. That must be what it was like for the lower class. Adrian glanced as if to say 'it's fine.'

"Hello, doofus, there is a Countess Phantomhive," Grell gestured as she walked. The attendant coughed and reintroduced the two.

"Earl and _Countess_ Phantomhive," he said. Vincent already knew he was going to hate this event.


	13. Chapter 13

The ball was a bunch of questions Vincent didn't want to answer. Grell kept her promise and answered most of the questions for him. Telling people he was shy and all of that. One vampire in particular was drawn to Vincent and he didn't understand why. Viscount Druitt, or so he said.

"You don't seem like a vampire," he said, staring Vincent in the eyes carefully.

"You don't _seem_ like a Viscount, but here we are," Vincent replied. Adrian clutched his arm, trying to warn him.

"Excuse me?"

"You're more than welcome to leave," Vincent said. Grell couldn't help but snicker. Viscount Druitt frowned.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me," Viscount Druitt turned on his heel and left.

"Oh yes, be sure to tell Duke Grey and Duke Phipps all about me, my dear Viscount. I'd be thrilled to meet them," Vincent called after him. No time like the present to make enemies of elite vampires. If that was what elite was, he wanted no part in it.

"You're going to get yourself slaughtered at least a dozen times," Grell laughed. "No taming the Earl Phantomhive. You're just as aggravating as the first day we met." Grell waved over a vampire with the same shade of hair as her.

"This is my brother, Sir Red," Grell gestured.

"Pardon my breasts, Earl Phantomhive, my sister and I haven't found a satisfactory way of swapping bodies yet," he said, with a slight bow.

"I doubt I will ever meet two people so suited for this color than you both," Vincent admitted. They both blushed and looked away. Vincent, always the flatterer.

The whispers surrounding them hushed with silence. A pin could drop and no one would dare notice it. A hooded figure with a cane in his hand walked into the room. "True Alpha," Grell couldn't help but let the words escape her lips. Hushed murmurs of repetition traveled among the vampires. It had been many a millennia since the last sighting of the true alpha, one of the last remaining original vampires in existence. The last one to refrain from eternal slumber.

He walked with a grace no vampire could imitate. A walk that took thousands of lifetimes to perfect. His footsteps too quiet to hear. He directed his attention to Vincent. He cupped Vincent's face in his hands and said two words that would never be forgotten. "My successor."

A gust of powerful wind threw the window open, forcing the hood off of the true alpha. An albino, missing one eye, smiled. The vampires averted their gaze, no one was allowed to gaze upon the true alpha's face without permission. Vincent did. He saw. The male struck his cane against the ground of his home.

"Bear witness to my official claiming of Vincent Phantomhive as my heir. My time among you is coming to a close. Soon I shall seek eternal slumber like my brethren," the true alpha explained. He turned and he began to walk out, "Come," he said. Vincent followed. Adrian felt Vincent's arm leave his side. He wanted to go too. "Both of you," the true alpha clarified. Adrian returned his grip on Vincent's arm. They walked out. Many minutes passed before the chatter returned. Grell's heart had nearly stopped. To think his darling boy and his son in-law were going to become so high up in the food chain. Vincent truly was destined for great things. No wonder Grell had been asked to bring Adrian here by the messenger cat.

The true alpha guided the two through the many hallways of the giant palace to a certain room in the depths of the darkest part. Fire churned in the fireplace. The true alpha tore of his cloak and let out a sigh as he sunk into the chair. He was dressed in something unfitting for a vampire king. Purple and white, two colors that were the opposite of the darkness of the night. His single red eye reflected the fire well. Adrian was still trying his best not to look at him without permission.

"All of these vampire customs were beyond me. Who invented this anyway?" the true alpha sighed and waved his hand. "Adrian don't bother yourself with those strange traditions. Feel free to stare as much as you like. In fact, it's better that you do, I have need of a good coffin."

"A coffin?" Adrian questioned. What did he look like? An undertaker?

"One of those silly things. The next in line's wife makes the coffin for the previous king," the true alpha explained. "Enough of that," he sighed again. "My name is Xerxes, or, it was, maybe it was Kevin, Xerxes is a much better name. Let's go with Xerxes. Enough of this 'true alpha' this and 'true alpha' that. I'm sick of it, truly, and you can have your fill until the next one comes along after you." A meow of a cat came from the corner of the room. A male, with long arms, giant claws, cat ears and a tail, walked right over to Xerxes and sat on his lap, purring. He had the eye that Xerxes missed.

"This is Cheshire, not that anyone every bothered to learn the 'true alpha messenger's' name. You'll get one of your own messengers in time. Stop looking so confused. I'll explain everything required of you as we go. Of course, you did get quite the title leap. Lowly son of man, fake earl, and now prince of the vampire kingdom. How do you feel? Vincent Phantomhive?" Xerxes laughed. Adrian hid behind Vincent's back.

"Don't think I don't know about your illegal act, Adrian. I know all of the acts my children do," Xerxes pet Cheshire's head. His eye still reflecting the fire. "That's part of the reason I chose him, after all, you can't trust an old vampire to do a new vampire's job. Especially one that has forgotten the yearning of Death like all of those fakes out there," Xerxes stared into the fire with an expression Vincent knew well. The wish to die that could never be granted. All he could do was sleep for the rest of his eternity. That was the closest a vampire could ever have to meeting Death.

"I've always lacked the ability and motivation to change most of the things about the vampire world. I do hope you can fix these things that I could not. Make it a safe place for my dear Grell and Red," Xerxes sighed, just like a father that could do nothing for his children would sigh. "I was and simply never will be fit for the crown of a king. My life was one meant for a clown."

"That's not true!" Adrian insisted. He knew nothing about Xerxes but wished to refute his statement anyway. Cheshire jumped out of Xerxes's lap so he could stand. The king walked over to Adrian.

"What would you know?" his voice was not raised but the intensity of his gaze was strong enough to make Adrian's knees give out. He clutched Vincent to remain standing.

"I apologize," Xerxes held a hand to his forehead. "My old age has made me quite temperamental. This is about as much excitement as I can handle for tonight. You will live here, with me, as I train you. And then, one day, I shall retreat to the hall of kings and slumber with the rest."

Cheshire opened the door and gestured for the two to leave. Vincent and Adrian stood in the hallway staring at each other. That clearly didn't happen, right? Impossible. Why would that happen? They wandered the halls, searching for the answers to their many questions. No answers came. There wasn't a single sound.


	14. Chapter 14

The more Vincent trained under the true alpha, the more he realized how silly the guy truly was. Being a king was the last thing he should've ever been. He was only in this position due to his age.

"I do so miss the taste of cake," Xerxes said for the millionth time. Cheshire yawned. He sat on the table and stretched his legs. Xerxes sat with a plate before him, outlining a magnificent cake, imagining it with his eyes. "I used to have a servant that would make a very nice blood cake. He didn't last very long, humans never do," Xerxes sighed and rested his head on the plate. He sat up immediately and began coughing. Adrian nearly dropped his glass.

"True Alpha!" he said, getting up and running to his side. Xerxes held out his hand to stop him.

"I told you my time was coming soon," Xerxes said.

"I thought you meant at least another hundred years or so!" Adrian confessed.

"No, Adrian, I meant maybe a month," he sighed. "I've already lost most of my sight," Xerxes held up a hand to his eye. Cheshire got up and walked on the table to get to Xerxes.

"Cheshire is Xerx's eye. Cheshire can see for Xerx now," the cat said. Xerxes pet the cat. Good intentions, certainly, but it wasn't that simple.

"Are you going to sleep in my coffin, Cheshire? Or are you going to serve the next king?" Xerxes asked.

"Cheshire serves no one but Xerx," he purred and leaned into Xerxes's hand. "Cheshire is going to stay with Xerx."

"Thank you," Xerxes laughed. His laugh turned into a cough. His veins slowly changed to black. "Vincent, come here," Xerxes held out his hand and gestured for the next in line to get closer. Vincent wasn't going to refuse, obviously, and stood by Xerxes side. The true alpha held his hand. He smiled up at him.

"When I was a very, very, very young lad," Xerxes began. "They used to say that I was a child of misfortune. Don't be like me, Vincent, please promise me you won't be like me," Xerxes pleaded.

"I promise," Vincent said.

Xerxes smiled. "Good," he said, "good," he repeated. The true alpha closed his eyes. The power he'd collected over the years transferred itself to Vincent. It burned. The memories, the agony, it burned and Vincent cried out. He saw the lives of the previous kings, as well as Xerxes's own life. So sad. So torturous. Was this what he had to look forward to? None of these men wanted this role. Perhaps that was why it was so important that they be given the role.

Vincent's eyes cried red. His eyes were no longer that of a normal vampire. He shared those blood red eyes of Cheshire and Xerxes. The cat picked up the body of his owner, his friend, and carried him off to the hall of kings. "Good luck," he meowed. "Remember, nobody is purrfect," he smiled.

Adrian clung to Vincent and wept in his chest. "I didn't even know him that long and I feel sad," he said.

"It's okay, I feel sad too."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Rule the world, I guess?"

"That doesn't sound like a great plan," Adrian sighed. "I don't really want to rule the world."

"Neither do I, but it looks like we own the place now."

...

Vincent muttered the ancient words taught to him by Xerxes. He stood in the center of the summoning circle with his arms outstretched and his eyes glowing. This was his third attempt at trying to summon a messenger, it wasn't going as well as planned. Everything that was summoned went back to where it came from, no one was taking a liking to Vincent.

A gust of wind blew out from the floor. Vincent took a few steps back. A giant white wolf appeared. Glowing red eyes and snarling with hatred. It's leg was injured. "It's a hellhound," Adrian gasped. "I didn't know you could summon one of those..."

"Neither did I," Vincent confessed. He was hoping for another cat, but this hound didn't seem so bad. "We should heal it," Vincent said taking a step closer. The wolf continued to growl. Adrian ran out for a moment to get some water and cloths to clean the wound. Vincent tried his best to calm the beast down.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "Just trying to help..." The wolf attempted to bite Vincent but the male got out of the way. He placed a hand on the wolf's nose and his eyes glowed with rage. "I'm the motherfucking king of vampires. If I want to look at your wound, you're damn well going to let me. I'm sick and tired of running through all of these animals and getting thrown around, bitch." The hellhound shut up and whined. He stuck out his leg and sat. Adrian rushed back into the room with the supplies.

The wolf flinched and growled with each movement the two made. But he didn't dare try to harm Vincent again. He rested his head on his injured paw and stared at the two once they were finished. He sat in the circle, as if wishing himself to go back.

"What should we name him?" Vincent asked Adrian.

"Uh, I don't know, Pluto?"

"Why Pluto?"

"He just seems like a Pluto to me," Adrian shrugged. Vincent shook his head.

"If you say so, it's better than Cerberus, I suppose."

"We are not naming our new dog Spot," Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Pluto it is."


	15. Chapter 15

"This place is ancient," Sebastian kicked the door open and swatted away cobwebs. "Why did we come here again?" 

"I heard vampires live here, really powerful ones," Ciel stepped into the place. He shined a flashlight up and the ceiling. "Beautiful," he admitted. "Even if it is dusty and dirty," he waved his hand to try and get rid of some of the dust in the air. He sneezed. Guess that didn't help. 

The two wandered the halls for a minute. So many artifacts and useless knickknacks. "Hey, look at this," Sebastian pointed. "This painting kind of looks like it's following you. Watch," he took a step to the left and then to the right. The eyes appeared as if they were watching him. Perhaps this place was haunted and not the home of vampires. 

Glowing red eyes appeared at the end of the hallway. They heard the growling of a large animal. "Oh shit," Ciel turned to face it. "That doesn't sound good." The eyes got closer and closer, as did the noise. Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms and yelped out of fear. Then, without warning, the eyes disappeared just as they had appeared. The lingering of the growling echoed in the hall. 

"This was a bad idea," Sebastian agreed. "I'm going to be eaten by my least favorite animal, fuck my life," he began to sweat. A warm mist surrounded them. The growling returned. They shined their light on the mist, and the body of a large wolf was there, but they couldn't tell if that was a reflection of the fog or the true animal. 

"Maybe it's just like _The Hound of the Baskervilles_?" Ciel offered. "Maybe we are just seeing what we _want_ to see?" he laughed, albeit nervously. Two more glowing red eyes appeared at the edge of the hallway. They were a fiercer shade than those of the hound. Much fiercer. Much bloodier, as if they'd seen quite a bit of violence in their day...or drank quite a bit of blood...Ciel didn't know which version he preferred. 

"Pluto, sit," a voice said. A strong powerful voice that made Ciel shiver in fear. Sebastian too, although he would never admit it. Hands clapped and thousands of candles lit up in the hallway. Starting from Sebastian and Ciel and traveling to the eyes. The two humans were blinded by the sudden light. The figure standing before them was dressed exactly like you'd imagine a vampire to dress. In attire fitting for both a pirate and a classy victorian earl. 

The more Ciel looked at him the more he felt the figure to be familiar. His hair was the same shade as his own, minus the streak of silver. Was Ciel looking into a reflection? Change the eyes and teeth, this man might very well be him in the future. 

"Oh shit," Ciel hugged Sebastian more. "I think we are going to die by future me's hands. Did I hate living that much?" 

"Ciel?" the vampire questioned. 

"Ahaha," Ciel tried to play it cool but he couldn't, "walk into a castle in the middle of a woods, dude looks like me, this is totally a normal night for a Phantomhive." He looked to Sebastian. "Dude knows my name, he knows my _name_. Did I just kill us? Sebastian, you were right, this was a bad idea..." 

"You _are_ Ciel, my, you've grown so much. I'm Vincent, your father," he smiled. He took a step forward, but like any good life-fearing citizen, Sebastian took a step back. 

"I'm sure I would know if my father was a vampire," Ciel frowned. "I would be a vampire too, right? So, I would know. Yes, my skin is pale but I don't burn in the sunlight."

"That's not how vampires work, Ciel," Vincent tried to explain. "I was turned into a vampire and now I'm somewhat like their ruler..." 

"You're the king of vampires?" Ciel's mouth dropped. "Why was my dad such a badass and I never knew?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Sebastian would've shrugged, you know, but he was busy holding Ciel. At least Ciel seemed to be taking the whole dad-is-a-vampire thing seriously for the moment. 

"I never thought I'd see you again, Ciel," Vincent admitted. Pluto transformed into a humanoid and started running towards Vincent. He clung to Vincent, purely naked, completely embarrassing Ciel, but he doesn't like to talk about it. 

"Grandmother certainly wasn't fond of you," Ciel crossed his arms. "I can't imagine why. Having a vampire son would be completely fantastic, in my opinion." 

"I haven't been a vampire very long," Vincent sighed. Ciel didn't seem to care about the truth of the matter. He just liked the idea of it. And he would continue to like the idea of it, even if he got all of the facts wrong. He'd come up with a bunch of stories to spread around to the other vampires. No one would know the truth and that was part of the fun. 

"I'm moving in," Ciel announced. He jumped out of Sebastian's arms, finally, and stood with determination. 

"What?" Vincent and Sebastian both asked in unison. Another pair of glowing eyes appeared behind Vincent. Long silver hair with a streak of blue. He looked scared, almost, as if he was the one intruding on this castle. 

"Who are they, Vincent? Why are they saying that they're moving in? Are the humans finally after us? We're not going to be tortured, are we? I knew this was a bad idea. We should've just run away back when the previous true alpha was alive."

"Adrian, it's fine, they're just my sons."

"Sons? Plural? You're including me?" Sebastian pointed at himself. 

"Are you two not together?" Vincent tilted his head, squinting at them, "I'm pretty sure you two are together." 

"We might as well be," Ciel admitted. "He's only been my servant since the dawn of time. Grandmother wouldn't let me go anywhere without him." 

The new family talked and talked until there was not enough strength left in Sebastian or Ciel to talk any longer. They slept resting on each other, with Pluto as their bed. Ciel would annoy Vincent to no end for the next few years, pleading to be turned into a vampire. He wanted the aesthetic, as he put it. Sebastian had no choice but to turn once Ciel turned. He wasn't going to age all by himself as a lowly human. Preposterous. 

Sebastian and Ciel never married. Ciel was next in line to be true alpha, so he wasn't going to fuck it up by becoming an omega (as, he was 100% certain he would if they married). Vampire kings had never had children before, so the vampire community wasn't taking well to the fact Vincent was enforcing this. As time passed, however, Vincent became a loved ruler. He did end up doing away with much of the old customs. Much to Grell's and Red's delight. 

And so, they all lived, happily and forever... _(mostly)_. 


End file.
